Icing On the Cake
by lilgurlbigat
Summary: Claire opened the door, and squinted at the sunlight hitting her face. "Come on - the storm subsided!" -My first Long Fic, Tell me if its good!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters. Or anything related to the characters. Or anything that's not mine. Like the band-aid company, and anything else I neglected to mention.

* * *

_Chop. Chop. Chop Chop._

Claire gazed out the window, watching the snow whirl rather fast from inside. It's no wonder the door wouldn't budge an inch.

"OW!"

Dropping the knife, she brought her finger up to eye level to examine it.

A cut. Just a small, tiny cut. That hurt more then that time that she cut herself with the sickle, or at least it seemed like it.

With a sigh she shuffled her way over to her shelf to rummage through it looking for a band-aid with one hand. When she finally found the box, it seemed unusually light. She peeked inside it, and groaned. The one time she actually needed a band-aid, she didn't have one. And it wasn't like she could run to the clinic to get one. Even if she she could somehow open the door, she wouldn't want to go all the way to the clinic in that whirling snowstorm.

She scoped the room for something else to bandage it with. As her eyes roamed over the wooden dresser, she gripped her finger. She flew over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer that actually had a few measly pair of overalls in it, and a short pajama nightgown. Something glittered out of the corner of her eye, and her gaze averted to a hot pink dress she wore in the city. Smiling, she let go of her finger and picked up the pink dress, measuring it up to her body.

She hadn't seen that dress in over a year! She never needed it here- No need to dress up to do farm work, and even the festivals were all very casual. She examined the black sequins that went all up and down the sides, with the sash the tied around it. Suddenly her finger throbbed with pain. Wincing, she grabbed the sash off the dress and used the knife to cut off a small piece. She wound the fabric tightly around her finger, then finished it off by creating a neat little bow at the top.

She grabbed her knife off the table to go rinse it in the sink, and glanced off to the side at her cooking job. She had attempted to cut a carrot finely, but she had never been a very good cook. She scoffed at the sloppily cut carrot, uneven and in large chunks. She set the knife down in the sink and attempted to use her good hand to scrub at it. After many attempts to scrub off the carrot chunks stuck on it, she finally turned her water off and went to go sit on her bed.

She plopped backwards onto the fluffy bed and grimaced as she imagined what waited for her tommorrow. Hungry chickens not willing to lay eggs, angry cows that wouldn't want to come near her, sheep that would stand in a line where she stores all her fodder.. She had a feeling this spring was going to be a very tight month. The thoughts entered and shot out of her mind as she closed her eyes.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Open up Claire, the storm's over!"

Claire jumped a foot off her bed at the rude awakening.

"Huh..?" She said groggily to the familiar voice as she trudged over to open the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my third fic, and my first long fic! So, yeah, if I suck pretty badly, sorry. Read and Review please, 'cause that's what keeps me going! :D (BTW, if you find any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them. I'm like, error prone, I swear.)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thanks to winterrosa for reviewing on Chapter 1! You guys that aren't authors really don't have any idea how much even one little review helps. Well, anyways, onto the story!

(_BTW, I don't own anything. No Harvest Moon, nothing_.)

* * *

XOXOXOXOXO

Claire swung open the door and regretted it immediately after. The early afternoon sunlight poured into her house and reflected off the icy cold snow. Squinting to see who was at her door, Claire put her hands over her eyes to keep the sun out.

"Come on! Claire, the chickens are waiting for you. They've got to be hungry, so step on it!"

Claire grunted and- tried -to glare at the bespectacled red head.

"Rick, the chickens are fine. They'll wait. Let me go back to my nap.."

"NO!"

Claire jumped, surprised at Rick's response.

"I walked all the way from the poultry farm in the freezing cold to tell you the storm was over, since I figured you'd fallen asleep!" Rick spouted, testily. "And it was obvious I was right!"

"B-But, how did you figure I would be asleep?" Claire asked defensively. After all, it wasn't like she slacked off everyday during work.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Everyone sleeps during these things. Well, everyone except my _sister._" Rick added hastily. "She has to come and wake me up everytime it's over so she can go see just how high the snow has piled up. She would go out in the storms if we let her." He snorted.

Claire widened her eyes. She had never seen him this grumpy. Remind her never to wake him up during a nap..

"Claire!"

"What?!" Claire exclaimed as she snapped back to reality, only to be welcomed by a _very_ dirty look from Rick.

"Oh.. Fine, alright." she said as she trudged through the snow, freezing in her light overalls.

She turned around and saw Rick making his way out of the farm.

"Where are you going!?" She called out to the back of his head.

He turned around with the same dirty look on his face.

"Back to my house. If I spend one more second with you right now I'll pop!" He called back out.

Claire snickered.

"Oh, so your going back home to Popuri?" Rick stopped where he was.

"I'll be at the Inn!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Claire slumped back beside the wooden door. She was already wiped out, and all she had managed to do was feed the chickens. She still had to pick up all the eggs, and put them in the shipping bin, feed the cows and sheep, and milk and shear her livestock in the barn.

She slowly got on her hands and knees at crawled around, picking up the eggs nearest to her, and throwing them in the bin, praying that they wouldn't crack, although she knew the chances of that were slim. Finally she stood up and brushed off her legs.

"Goddess I'm tired.." She sighed to Lemon, her smallest chick. She pushed open the entrance to the chicken coop, and for the first time, glanced over at her snow white field.

"NO!" She screamed, slack jawed at the amount of rocks and sticks scattered throughout her premises.

"GODDESS! NO!" She said, dropping on her knees for dramatic effect. It had taken her a whole year to remove all the stones, sticks, and weeds that once littered the entire area when she had first came to the neglected farm. She worked hard and long to clear the whole area out, and the thought of having to do it all again sapped what remaining energy she had left away.

She grunted and buried her face in her hands, and after the effect of shock from her field, she began to feel the cold snow seep through her pant legs.

With a gasp at the icy coldness, she ran towards her upgraded house. Grabbing her pajamas and a towel, she headed towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

"Today's just not my day, huh?" She sighed to Bacon, her puppy.

* * *

Heehee, Thanks for reading Chapter 2

I'm excited, this is my first story where I've ever needed to do a second chapter. :3 Well, since school won't be back for while now, you can expect this to get updated pretty fast! Read and review - I live off constructive critisiscm. Extra Props to winterrosa for being the first reviewer! Yay! She gets a cookie! Hands winterrosa cookie REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE! (BTW, I think I'm a little over-obsessed with food today, I named a chicken Lemon and the dog Bacon.. 00)


End file.
